Never Leave Me
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: FE 10 EdxLeo. Having a heartfelt moment in the sun, the two show each other how much they really care.


Hey! It's been a while since my last fic…I've been really busy with school (and Fire Emblem ) and I know I wasn't able to update my other fic, I had extreme writers block for it, so as of now, it will be on hiatus until after finals, around Dec. 16. I sued a different style this time, it switches between 1st and 3rd person, as well as a new format!

My inspiration first came for this fic was the first time I saw Leo and Eddie in FE 10. ( I switch between those and their proper names throughout the fic, I hope it isn't too annoying) I thought they were both cute and they looked kind of like close brothers or something. So eventually at a point in the game they seemed really close, like as if they were in love…So thus these thought made their way into my head and this fic was born! Read and Review, your comments mean a ton to me and it's what keeps me going. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A smile instantly appeared on Edward's face as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him in a warm embrace from behind.

"Leo!" Edward turned his head to see Leonardo's shining smile.

"Hey…I missed you…" Leonardo began to nuzzle his head into Edward as he tightened the embrace.

"I missed you too Leo…Sucks that we got split up during that battle…" he sighed, lowering his head back down to where it was before Leo came over.

"Mmm, I never want us to leave each other…I want to be near you forever…"

* * *

The words Leo said started to remind me of the first time he ever told me how much he cared about me, how he _really_ felt…

"Edward, please never leave me…If you did I don't know if I could go on living life without you…"

That day in the heat of battle, on the ice at Castle Nox, he admitted to me how he felt. I had never been so happy, I first replied in my usual friendly manner, until he words sunk in…That night I couldn't sleep, I was up all night, unsure if he meant he wanted to be with me or if I was just an important friend. It was that night I realized how much I really loved him…I felt the same thing for him; I never want to have to part with him--never ever.

* * *

"Edward? Hey, are you in there?" Leonardo playfully poked the side of his head, and let out a small giggle.

"Oh, sorry…I was just…." He sighed as more thoughts entered into his mind, these ones darker and sadder than the warm feelings he felt a moment ago. He began to think of if Leonardo got hurt when they split up earlier, his ever present smile suddenly changed to a frown. His blonde partner turned him around so they looked face to face.

"Eddie…Is something wrong? Did I do something to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry…Do you want to be alone? I'll leave if you want…" Leonardo's smile quickly faded and turned into a look of discontent.

"No…Leo...Never leave me…I never want you to get hurt, I never want you to die…I never want you to go…" He got closer to Leonardo, fitting himself into his lap and pressing his head against Leo's chest.

* * *

As I held him, my mind wondered back to the past. I remember the first time I met Edward. The first thing I noticed was his happy-go-lucky attitude, and his smile…Something about the way he smiled made me want to smile too…I had a feeling we'd be great friends, but I never expected anything more than that until the day I first saw him upset. It was nothing big, he was just a little homesick. But I noticed how much I missed that gorgeous smile of his, I comforted him, and he hugged me…It felt good, really good. He warmed me, and I warmed him. I went to bed that night, realizing I was begging to feel more than just friendship.

But as our friendship got closer, as our bond got tighter, I was begging to think I cared more for him than he did for me. He'd often spend a lot of time with Zihark or Sothe, while I was usually either by myself, or with him…Maybe it was just a trick of the eye, or rather, the heart. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did, I started feeling depressed that he would never feel the way I did about him.

One day though, one day a spark of hope began to flicker. He mentioned about going home after the war, and one of the things he mentioned was taking me with him. I was overjoyed, I felt I had a chance and that was just amazing. I replied, calm and cool as usual, but I was ready to yell with joy. Weeks later, a bit after the battle at Castle Nox where I admitted how close he was to me, how much he meant. He found me and embraced me. It felt like I was flying as we confessed our love for each other, and we closed the night with a deep, heartfelt kiss. I'd never felt better.

* * *

"I'll never leave you Edward, I promise. I'll stay by your side forever. I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you alone." He gently pulled Edward in closer and kissed him on the top of the head, stroking his cheek with his index finger.

"Oh Leo…I'll be yours, I'll be yours always…" He softly push Leonardo onto his back on the grass, then climbs back on top of him, one of his thighs in between Leo's legs, with his head against his chest.

"Hehe, feeling affectionate today Eddie?" He spoke as he ran his hands through Edward's hair, and looking down at him with a comforting gaze.

"Oh very." Edward slowly crawled up Leo's body, their gazes meeting.

"Edward, have I ever told you how much I love your smile?"

"Heh, all the time, why?"

"Oh, just because it's beautiful, just like all the rest of you." And with those final words, Leonardo pulled Edward in closer to a kiss, massaging his tongue against Edward's. Both of them exploring each other's mouths, feeling each other, tasting each other.

"Mmm…" Edward moaned into the kiss, gliding his hands from Leo's waist up to his chest, squeezing every bit of passion inside of him into the kiss. Fully enjoying the moment, he began to moan into the kiss, louder and louder with each passing second.

"Ahh…" Leo heavily exhaled as he brought the kiss to its conclusion, once again staring up at Edward's face, lean his head to they were just barely not touching nose's, drinking in his scent. Taking in the beauty that was the small boy on top of him.

"Leo, you're _amazing_, I never want this moment to end…I want to stay here forever…In this perfection, I want to lay with you, I want to enjoy your warmth, I want to be with you, I want to be with you forever." Edward once again placed his head and Leo's chest, closing his eyes, letting the sun caress his face.

"Gosh you're beautiful…We can stay like this as long as you like…" He once again started to runs his fingers along Edwards's face, feeling the soft smooth skin of his cheeks, sliding one hand up into his short, brown hair."Well, I guess we'll be here a while then…You know…I'm getting a little tired…All that fighting wore me out…fight throughout the entire night until sunrise and I don't get any rest until noon…." He sighed and began to slowly fall into a deep slumber on top of Leo.

"I was hoping for that…I guess I'll get some rest too…" He shut his eyes as well, placing one hand on Edward's waist, and one on the back of his head, while Edward's were entwined in Leonardo's soft, blonde hair.

"And Edward…."

"Yes?"

"Never leave me."

* * *

Aww, aren't they cute? Short I know, but that's kinda the point, short and sweet. Anyways, I had a bunch of fun writing this, and I love this pairing to death! Expect a branch-off or a sequel from this, I'm sure I'll get inspiration for one of those soon. And how was the different style by the way? I wanted to try sometihng different, something more simple…So I'll see you all around; remember to leave your review! 


End file.
